


your biggest fan?

by lollirotten



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Inhuman Cock, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, fuck the clown, i started this a month ago, just now finished it, long fic, pennywise is an asshole, smut for smut's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollirotten/pseuds/lollirotten
Summary: do not pass go, do not collect 200, go directly to hell. pennywise finds a reader on her spa night, and decides to have a snack. at least, until he sees a familiar face on her night shirt.





	1. Chapter 1

There was little more than you enjoyed than a stormy night. Having the house to yourself on a stormy night was even better. You'd emerged from the hiding hole that you called a bedroom, your parents gone for the night and your siblings off doing their own thing. It was quiet, aside from the storm outside. You hadn't bothered messing with the weather or trying to figure anything out about it, all you knew is tonight was your night. Self-care night. Spa night. You were gonna pamper the absolute fuck out of yourself.

You sat in the big bath tub in your parent's bathroom, water up to the rim and bubbles threatening to spill over into the floor. Your hair was gooped up in some honey and olive oil mask that you'd bought offline, in a shower cap. You'd scrubbed at your feet and gotten all the gross off of them. You'd shaved as much of your body as you wanted, exfoliating, all to the sounds of your favorite Pandora station in the background. The water had begun to get cold when you finally sighed, fingers all pruned up, and pulled the drain plug. The water bubbled and the pipes groaned and lurched as the drained.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

You looked around, trying to figure out where that had come from, but to no avail. A little wary now, you moved over to the shower, turning on the water and stepping in to rinse off the mask in your hair and the film of soap off of your skin. Humming along to the song that was playing, you almost heard your name being whispered. Your imagination was getting the better of you. You stopped, poking your head out of the shower, one eye brow raised. 

Your eyebrows! Duh! You were gonna pluck them. Of course. Stepping out of the shower now, you grabbed your towel and wrapped it around you, sitting down at your mom's vanity counter, poking through the little mason jar containers for the tweezers, going at your eyebrows for a moment until you were satisfied. No longer a complete Sasquatch of a woman, you were content, forgetting all about your hearing things earlier.

With a soft smile and a few silly faces at yourself in the mirror, you dried off the rest of the way and headed to your bedroom to put on some pajamas. As you headed across the hall, you could have sworn you saw a figure looming near the end as the lightning flashed, but you shook your head. There was nothing there. Your imagination was overactive, what with being alone, at night, and it storming so hard outside. Still, there was a distinct chill in the air. You shook it off and went into your bedroom, picking out a pair of your cutest, most comfortable underwear and pulling a tank top on. 

The tank top was an old, nearly see-through thing. It'd once been a t-shirt, but the sleeves were long torn off. You weren't sure who's shirt it had been, but it at one point was a bright red - now faded from being accidentally bleached - and featured an old timey clown on the front. It had been a souvenir from a circus, you figured, but you weren't sure. It'd been around for forever, that's all you knew. You adjusted it a bit on your breasts, and then shook your damp hair. A deep breathe later, and you headed out of your bedroom with your favorite blanket in hand, heading down the hall as another flash of lightning caused the dark hallway to be lit up. 

A few moments later, and you were perched on the couch, wrapped in your blanket, a tub of your favorite ice cream in your lap and an animated movie from your childhood on your tv. It had been your favorite as a kid, and even now, at 18, you still loved it. You sang along to the songs, loudly and obnoxiously, off key. But you didn't miss a single word. After one rousing performance of a particularly hard song to sing, you heard clapping. Your head whipped around to the doorway of the living room, and there was a figure standing there. A crack of thunder caused you to jump just as much at the intruder, the lightning illuminating his face. 

A clown.

A clown that looked scarily like the one on your shirt. Wide smile, fiery orange hair. You stared, mouth open as if you were going to scream, but no sound came out. What was this? How did you not hear someone entering the house? The doors had all been locked. You knew off hand there wasn't much you could use against him as a weapon, so you just held your breath and hoped he wasn't there to hurt you.

"Why, pretty kitty, don't stop on account of me. I just want an encore." He breathed out at you, his mouth and grin wide and toothy. Too many teeth. Way too many teeth. You didn't take your eyes off of him, even as the next song started. He was full of shit. You knew you couldn't sing. 

"I-" You started, but you didn't know what to say. "H-Wh-" He seemed to mock your agape mouth, the one that was trying desperately to string together syllables to form a sentence. "Who let you.. How'd you get in here?" You finally managed to stutter out, hand clutching your ice cream spoon. 

"Deee-tails, deetails," he waved his large hands at you, and you stared still, hand reaching for the remote to mute the TV. Though just as you touched it, he was gone. Another crack of thunder and lightning hit, and you jumped, the room going dark. Your heart was pounding, spoon still firmly grasped in your hand. You looked around the room slowly, trying to see what you could in the darkness but failing to find anything. You took a deep breath, putting your ice cream on the coffee table and standing up, still wrapped in your blanket.

As quickly as your feet hit the floor, another crack of thunder hit and the clown was right in front of you, looming, hands pushing you back down onto the couch behind you. You let out a yelp of surprise, dropping your ice cream spoon and your blanket. One hand tightened around your throat as he pushed you down into the cushions, as if he were trying to break through the piece of furniture itself. His other hand patted at your cheek as you struggled.

"Oh, shh, shh shhh, now, there's no sense in all that," he crooned, voice a giggle, one eye wandering off to the side, both of them a burning yellow in the darkness. That smile. Those teeth. Too many fucking teeth. You struggled under his grasp, unable to squirm free but desperately trying. You didn't understand any of this - it didn't make any sense. His grip tightened around your throat and you choked. 

"Now, now, kitty kitty, stop squirming so much and let Pennywise get a good look at you, hmm?" He said, and his weight on top of you all but forced you to obey his command. You could feel his other hand trailing down your body, against your chest and ribs, before pulling the shirt you wore to straighten it, light reflecting in his eyes as they widened and that smile widening. 

"How odd is this, kitten.." His voice trailed, and he looked at his face on your shirt for some few moments, as you watched him through one squinted eye. "I thought these would be all gone now." He muttered, fingers running over the lettering on the shirt gingerly. 

"Pennywise the Dancing Clown," he giggled, looking at you with a more sincere grin on his face. "Why, that's me." His grip loosened ever so slightly on your throat and you desperately inhaled, a full breath, and you looked down at your shirt and then up to the clown facing you.

"I-" You stammered. "Yeah, I'm.. I'm a fan?" You say, unsure of what to say, more or less completely confused by this entire encounter. Everything about it was nonsensical. He pressed down against you, face hanging above yours, as drool dripped down his lips and onto your face. He made no acknowledgement of it. You wrinkled your nose and squirmed some more. 

"Well then. Can't say as I have many of those." He started, fingers wiggling and adjusting, but still pressed against your throat. "Best not eat my own fan, hmm?" He said, leaning down as he did, cheek dangerously close to yours. You could feel the heat of his breath on your neck and it gave you goosebumps, and for the first time you realized that this entire thing was more arousing than terrifying for you. He inhaled sharply, and suddenly, you knew that he knew it too.

"Mmm, smell that? I can." He whispered against your ear, drool dripping down against your neck. You shuddered and his grip tightened against your windpipe and he chuckled, a dark, cold sort of laugh. "You want me? My biggest fan indeed, hmm?" He giggled. He released your throat completely, grabbing at your hips and yanking you down, your back hitting flat against the couch cushions as he peeled open your thighs. 

"N-no, please.." You mutter, half-heartedly, his movements only serving to cause your sex to throb harder in its cloth confines. Pushing your hips down, he slid in between your thighs, his own groin pushing against your moistening crotch. The grin still manic on his face, both eyes focused harshly on yours, you couldn't help but let out a groan as he moved, rubbing something large, and hard, against you.

"No.. no... please..." He mocked, leaning down and grabbing his fingers into your hair, lips pressing against yours with force and energy, the other hand roaming down to grope at your breast under the shirt. His tongue slid inside of your mouth. His kiss tasted metallic and sweet, like blood and cotton candy all in one, and you found yourself kissing him back much sooner than you wanted to. Your hands moved, gripping the ruffles on his collar. Bells jingling in the background with each movement, he pressed into you, slowly grinding against your throbbing cunt.

He moved in an erratic rhythm, something hard pressing right against your clit as he did. You groaned into his kiss, and he broke it, pulling back and trailing his lips down your jaw and to your neck, inhaling again and moving. There was a tingling at the base of your spine as he moved, your hips moving back against him, and he could smell the intensity rising and building inside of you. You groaned out as your body peaked, back arching and pressing you up against the clown, juices gushing against your panties. You felt a stab of pain in your shoulder.

He had bitten down into your skin, with all those so many teeth, blood pooling up as he did, and the pain only served to intensify your orgasm. You gasped as he continued to move, slower now.

"Oh, kitten, what a mess of your little panties you've made." He growled as he pulled off of your shoulder. "No need for those anymore, hmm?" He said, and with a swift movement, he had ripped them at the seams and they were off of you. He wadded them up, bringing them up and inhaling your scent, before pushing them at your lips. "Open." He said, and reluctantly, you obeyed, the soggy fabric going into your mouth. You could taste your own juices and you groaned again. "Good girl. Good, good little kitty."

Your exposed sex was throbbing still, coming off of orgasm like that, and his fingers began to slip between your slit, rubbing gently at your stimulated clit as he did. You groaned against the fabric in your mouth and he moved, adjusting your hips and your entrance, and allowed his length to spring from his trousers. You gasped, looked down at it, a sick purple in color, inhuman looking and thick. It had thick ridges along it, and you were suddenly worried about your ability to take something like that.

"Don't worry, kitten. Pennywise'll take it nice and slow." He said, but the glint in his eyes seemed to say he was lying. He slid the tip against your wet cunt, and that grin widened further as you squirmed at the feeling. His cock was slick against you, almost like a second tongue, and as you groaned and squirmed, he pushed inside of you, not too quickly, but not at all slow like he'd said he would. You cried out as your body attempted to accommodate him, and he pushed in until he could go no further, the tip coming dangerously close to hitting your cervix.

"There, there," he muttered, lips open, drool stringing down onto your chest as he rocked his hips in a circular motion, moving inside of you but not thrusting, adjusting to your tightness. "Such a good little kitty, taking Pennywise's cock like this." He growled, and you bit down on the fabric in your mouth, crying out as he pulled back and thrust back into you, hard. He seemed to laugh at the noise you made, pulling back out and slamming into you again.

"Take it, take my cock," he growled out, shifting your legs up onto his shoulders and then lowering down as he began to thrust at a more rapid pace, still edging deeper and deeper. His lips grazed against your jawline again, tongue trailing down your skin as you cried out at each thrust, basically a screaming mess underneath him now, or at least devolving into one. He licked at the blood that was still trickling from the bite on your shoulder. 

He was bringing you closer to another orgasm very quickly, and with a harsh thrust, you buckled under her, crying out and arching your back. The sensation of his cock fucking into you through your cumming nearly brought tears to your eyes, and the clown could smell this on you, and it only served to cause him to go harder. You felt like he was going to tear you apart at any moment.

A string of muffled curses tried to make their way out of your mouth as he growled and groaned in your ear, a series of syllables and vowels that didn't make much sense. Your body felt the heat of his seed pouring into you as he slowed his thrusts, mouth pressed against the wound on your shoulder, sucking at the bloodied skin. Your eyes rolled back as he filled you up, feeling as if you were going to burst from the amount of cum inside of you. He slowly pulled out of your ruined cunt, cock disappearing into his suit and he exhaled with a giggle, reaching down and pulling the panties from your mouth.

"Oh, my little kitty. My biggest fan." He giggled, his finger running down the front of your shirt and tapping at the picture on it. "You ever want to play with Pennywise again, you just put on this shirt, and you wait for me, hmm?" He said, smiling, all those teeth glimmering in the lightning as it struck outside. You nodded slowly, and then with a crack of thunder outside, the clown was gone, out from between your trembling legs.


	2. play date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...almost one year later, an encore!

You stood in front of your bedroom mirror, looking down at the shirt on your vanity table. Faded, old and torn, but still emblazoned with that clown's face, smiling up at you. Everyone was gone for the night - the first time in ages it felt like - and you had been telling yourself that you'd do it again. You'd face that clown and probably suck his dick. Frankly, the game plan didn't matter. You'd been undeniably horny ever since that night and NOTHING you did seemed to satisfy. So, after much consideration - and maybe a few shots - you had pulled the shirt out of your closet, and stripped down into your panties. They were nice - silky with some lace - and a contrast to the ratty old shirt.

You shook your head, exhaling sharply and closing your eyes. 'Just put on the shirt,' you thought to yourself. Even though it was definitely tempting fate - he had said something about eating you last time, and you didn't think he meant in a nice way - another deep breath and you pull it on over your head, straightening it out and looking into the mirror for a few moments. It draped itself nicely over your form, nipples firmly prominent under the fabric as you continued to breathe a little heavily in anticipation. You weren't sure how much time had passed, it had felt like an eternity, and you groaned. Like he would really just show up on your whim like that? You sighed, disappointed, and headed over to your closet to get a different night shirt.

Opening the door, your eyes were met with darkness. Intense darkness, like a void had opened in your closet and you were staring into it. A scream came from your lips and you shuffled backwards. And then - the white face became apparent. But this... this wasn't the same face. The one before had orange hair, blue eyes, a painted smile - this one had a fuzz of bright red around his head, blue around his eyes. He was shorter, and he held a different air about him than the other. You fell down as you backed away, hitting the bed with a bounce, earning a whistle of appreciation from the clown in front of you.

He closed the door behind him and chuckled, looking you over for several minutes. You were shocked into silence.

"Hiya dollface. Ain't you a pretty thing, lemme look at ya." He said, moving over and grabbing your chin in his hands, pulling you up to your feet and looking over you good. He tutted and shook his head, red hair bouncing, before he pushed you back down onto the bed and watched your chest bounce under the shirt. "Well, well. What kind of fun have we got here? The kid told me he had some fun with a fan, but he didn't tell me how pretty she was. Figured he'd found some sort of hag!" He let out a loud laugh and you nervously forced a chuckle.

"Oh, my manners. I am Pennywise, the Dancing Clown. But you - you can call me Papa. That sound good, girl? Nod your head so I can hear that brain rattle." He said with an over exaggerated wink. You nodded your head slowly, and he smiled wide. "Good, obedient too. Why'd he leave you hangin'? No worries. Papa's here, and he's gonna take real good care of you, sugar." He leaned forwards as he was talking, silk glove going to your thighs. One finger slid down against your slit and teased there and you let out a soft breath. Okay, so he wasn't the clown you were expecting, but this was fine. He was a little more talkative, seemed older, like he knew what he was doing.

His other hand ran up your leg and side, underneath the shirt and cupped around your breast, thumb running carefully over your nipple, teasing at it. He pushed one knee between yours and your legs spread. His hand having better access to you, he pressed harder against your panties, pushing them in between your folds and rubbing faster. You gasped, moaning out a your legs twitched around him.

"There we go, that's a good girl." He chuckled, catching your nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinching it, prompting another moan from you. His finger slid against your clit and pressed in, rubbing harder and faster until the wetness darkened your panties. You felt your arms buckle and you hips twitch against his hand as you rode in higher and higher, right on the cusp, and then finally - he pulled his hand away. You let out a breathy whine at the denial and he chuckled again. "Oh no, chickpea. Not yet. You gotta earn that." He said darkly, hand coming up and grabbing your hair at the nape of your neck and yanking you down off the bed and onto your knees.

The aching of your core and the throbbing in your clit made you desperate, and your hands went to the bright yellow silk of his costume. He pulled at the seam beneath the pom poms and the fabric opened, his surprisingly human shaped cock popping out. It was human looking, aside from the coloring - white like his face, the tip a bright red like his nose. You wrapped a hand around it eagerly and stroked, almost worried about taking it in your mouth - he was just a big as the other clown. He held his fingers against the back of your head and pulled your face towards him. Your lips parted, wrapping around his cock and stroking down, wetting it with your saliva, pushing as far as you thought you could manage.

He let out a groan, gripping your hair, letting you take it easy for just a bit, a few slow, smooth strokes of your lips on his cock, before he pushed your head onto him hard, forcing his cock to jam against the back of your throat and holding you there for a moment, another groan coming from him as you squirmed and looked up at him. Your eyes began to water and he finally pulled you off, his cock coming out of your mouth with a pop as you inhaled heavily. He reached down with the other hand, playing with your tits as you continued bobbing your head on his shaft, kissing along his cock. He pulled his hand back, smacking his cock against your cheeks a few times, before he pulled you back up to a standing position and pressed his mouth against yours.

Another shove found you back on the bed, and he grabbed your legs and yanked you down, rolling you over on your stomach and taking a look at your ass for a moment, before giving it a hard smack on one cheek. You let out a yelp, body bouncing at the impact, and he laid another smack on the other side. His fingers hooked your panties and pulled them off, hands going to your hips.

"Hope you're ready for this cock, baby girl, cause I ain't goin' easy on ya." He said, and before you had time to nod, he slammed into you. Still sopping wet from before, you let out another cry, fingers going to your sheets and gripping them as he plowed into you from behind. You could hear his skin slapping against yours, feel his belly against your ass with each hard thrust. He reached up, grabbing your hair and pulling you up, one hand going around your throat as he growled into your ear, thrusting harder.

"Who's fucking you, hmm, baby girl?" He asked. You could only respond with a whimper, and you felt his hand smack against your ass again. "Who's fucking you so good?" He yelled, and you cried out.

"Papa! You, Papa!" You belted out, and he pushed you back down, face first against the bed and gripped your hips, pulling your body back as he thrust. You cried out again louder, the lost momentum of the orgasm before coming back quickly, tearing through your body. Seconds later you were tightening around him, gripping the sheets as you screamed, drool falling from your mouth onto the fabric beneath you. He continued slamming into you, hand moving again to your clit, rubbing against it in hard circles. You twitched around him, building up against so quickly, cumming within moments. You could swear you saw stars, hearing him grunt behind you and withdraw, shooting out onto your back.

You lay there under him, used and well fucked, trying to catch your breath. Another chuckle was heard as he patted your ass, rubbing it a bit.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You got some guts, kid." He said, a softer smack landing on your ass. The clown stepped back, reaching down and picking up your legs and laying them on the bed below you, and then tossing a sheet on you. "Might need to wash that later, but you get some rest, chickpea. You earned it." He gave you a wink, grinning and putting a cigar in his teeth, heading to the closet and opening the door up. "See ya round, kiddo."


End file.
